thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazrik
=Homosexual= Lazrik is a homosexual poster, and root admin of TLDR since he and Nigma restarted TLDR after e-drama at DoS. Lazrik originally posted under the name Larzik, but due to his dyslexia registered as Lazrik on DoS. He has managed to stick to calling himseld Lazrik since then. Here is one of only a few known screenshots showing him posting under his original identity of Larzik. As you may also notice, Lazrik was obsessed with Celi when he arrived, and stated the only reason for coming to TLDR was because Celi was there. What a fucking loser. Original Lazrik Lazrik originally claimed to be a 24 year old architect living in Illinois, outside Chicago. This was backed up by him having knowledge of architectural design as well as Architectural software, which you can see on screenshots he uploaded of his desktop: Lazrik also acted convincingly enough to make everyone believe he was 22. At this point, no one really had any reason to doubt it since he was mostly telling the truth and had not started to lie about everything. Lazrik felt that people would find out too much information about him, so he reported the forum to InvisionFree, providing sources of our numerous Terms of Service violations and the forum was soon shut down, wiping nearly all of that information away. Lazrik started to lie more and more about his real self, to try and avoid anyone finding out who he really was. In the future, Lazrik would continue to wipe the TLDR forum several times whenever anyone would get to close, or to hide any information he may have accidentally revealed. New Lazrik When Lazrik had sent out an email to all former TLDR members, telling them about the new DoS forum, he left in what many believe to be his real name: "Keith Tsybaski." Glue put his e-stalking skills to the test, and found an Keith living in Deerfield, IL, but he would not do anything with the information for over a year. When Lazrik registered TheTLDR.org, he used the same name, and Glue became more convinced it was him, so decided to look in to the issue further. The following year, Glue passed the information on to Zorg, who was able to find the name Keith Tsybaski listed on an Adlai E. Stevenson High School school brochure, a school which is located in close proximity to Deerfield. Zorg decided to contact Keith's classmates at that school and find pix of his fat ass (seen below). Leading up to this, Lazrik had been posting many fake pictures of himself, to try and create "the boy who cried wolf" effect, which worked very successfully, since most people still do not believe the pictures are really Lazrik. This new Lazrik claims to be only 18 years old, jobless, and going to school; yet, he is able to afford lots of fancy new gadgets and electronics and can support the cost of this forum. Lazrik states that he just recently got a job as a graveyard shift security guard for his old high school, even though it makes little sense for a high school to have a security guard on the graveyard shift when a security system would be cheaper, provide better coverage, and act as a greater deterrent to thefts than some fat guy who probably couldn't even run after them even if they were carrying a large amount of stolen goods. Lazrik: Possible White Ninja During the winter of 2007 a photo emerged that raised several questions. For one, "Lazrik? lol". For another, "is that Lazrik?". You decide. Lazrik's Suicide Attempt Category:2005 Posters Category:TLDR Members Category:People Category:Serbs Category:Administrators Category:Attempted suicides Category:Left 4 Dead Crew Category:TF2 Crew